


We Lost Everything & Found So Much More

by Here_For_Huntingbird, Nazezdha321



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bobbi is a queen, HuntingBird, Kidnapping, minor philinda, secret service au, tagging is hard, why did no one tell me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_For_Huntingbird/pseuds/Here_For_Huntingbird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazezdha321/pseuds/Nazezdha321
Summary: Secret Service AU where Bobbi is Head of Daisy's SS detail, which includes Izzy, Mack, and Trip.When Daisy, the First Daughter, is kidnapped, it's up to Bobbi to find her. Luckily, she's about to get help from Lance Hunter, a SAS lieutenant who's an old friend of Izzy's.Meanwhile, President Phil Coulson and his chief of staff, Melinda May, are facing both a new threat as well as their feelings for one another.Loosely based on the West Wing.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse & Antoine Triplett, Bobbi Morse & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Isabelle Hartley & Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	We Lost Everything & Found So Much More

**Author's Note:**

> Coulson is POTUS, Daisy is the First Daughter. Fury is Head of the SS. May is White House Chief of Staff, Maria Hill is the Press Secretary, Lincoln is the Personal Aide to the President, Victoria Hand is Head of the President's detail. Gonzalez is the Vice President.
> 
> See the end for notes (and I hope you enjoy!)

“Quake is exiting the car and heading for the main entrance. How’s the crowd looking, Mack?”

“A bit rowdy and larger than we expected, but nothing we can’t handle.”

“Good. Quake is secure in the hospital. Update me when you update Fury.”

“Copy.”

This is just a photo op. Nothing to stress. Nothing to worry about, Bobbi thought.  
Of course, she and the rest of the Secret Service had hated the idea of this photo op from the very beginning. There were too many people, too many variables, too many outcomes. But important people had a bad habit of ignoring those who were supposed to protect them. The photo op may seem harmless to the First family, but Bobbi thought it was too risky, especially so soon after the election. 

She didn’t know a single agent who had slept last night, or even the night before. Bobbi herself had been tempted to ask someone to knock her out so she could get even a couple hours of sleep. 

Not that it had mattered anymore. The amount of adrenaline rushing through her body would have been enough to keep a runner sprinting through an entire marathon. And then some. 

Her eyes momentarily lost Daisy, and Bobbi’s heart rate went even further through the roof. She quickly found the sunny yellow sundress that the First Daughter had decided to wear and sighed internally. It was going to be an interesting day. 

Daisy was a little way off from her parents, talking with an old woman. The woman was sitting in a wheelchair and talking animatedly with Daisy, her hands moving around, her face lit up. Bobbi marveled at the girl’s ability to get people to open up. Here was an old woman who couldn’t have been more different from Daisy, and yet she was talking as though she was the woman’s best friend. The press loved it even more. Practically all cameras were on Daisy as she laughed about something the woman had just said. 

As Bobbi looked around the hospital at the people, she found her eyes straying to the nurse who was pushing the wheelchair the old woman sat in. It was a young man with dark brown hair and a faint stubble, watching the old woman and Daisy along with everyone else. Bobbi noted everything about him, from his height (6’2”) to his eye color (green). He looked like any other nurse here with blue scrubs and white gloves, but Bobbi immediately didn’t like him. 

“The perimeter is still clear, but these crowds are breeding faster than catholic rabbits,” said Trip. Bobbi sighed, distracted from the not-suspicious-nurse.

“The photo op should be ending any minute now.”

“Alright. The sooner we can get out of the open, the better.”

“Copy that.” Bobbi murmured. 

Daisy had moved on from the old woman to pose for a few pictures with her parents at the press’s urging. She paused her smiling to glance at Bobbi, go up on her tiptoes and whisper something into her father’s ear. He laughed and she smiled even brighter. Bobbi felt a pang of loneliness watching the family. Not for the first time she wished she was part of something like that.

“Why do I feel like the First Daughter just made a joke at the expense of Agent Morse?” asked Trip through comms. 

“Because she did,” replied Hartley, who was standing closer to the family. “She was telling her father about that time that Bobbi got drunk while she was at the Academy and started screaming that the rain can’t touch her because it would activate her mermaid tail.”

“Who told her that particular story?” asked Bobbi. No one answered. “I will find out. Whoever told that story is getting their ass handed to them next time they train with me. It’s better to confess now.”

“It was Agent Hartley,” answered Trip instantly.

“Snitch,” sneered Izzy. 

“Guys. Focus,” murmured Mack. He was right. Comms went quiet.

She hated that she had gotten distracted. Just the thought of her missing some key piece of information made her sick, and embarrassing stories only made that easier. Just keep watching them, she thought as she looked at the masses. She thought that focusing would have helped her calm down, but something still seemed wrong. She wasn’t sure what, but the longer she questioned herself, the more Bobbi was sure. Someone wasn’t supposed to be here. 

The agents felt her muscles start to tense up as she re-inspected the ever growing crowd. Each patient, every nurse, the entire field of press, every move needed to be scrutinized. Every motion or gesture could be someone pulling out a gun, someone trying to kill Daisy. What if that boy had a gun under his hospital sheets? What if one of the photographers had a knife? What if they all did? 

There were too many people here. Each and every one could kill Daisy if they only tried, and the wave of helplessness that overcame Bobbi made her head sway. The press’s cameras flashed, distracting her eyes and laughing at her paranoia. Her heart pounded through her skull so hard Bobbi semi-consciously thought about blowing a blood vessel, but that wasn’t important. 

Bobbi realized her hand had drifted to her gun. The cold, familiar metal made Bobbi blink and calm down a bit. Maybe she had seen something, but it was gone now. Besides, the other agents hadn’t reported anything. That was the most reassuring thought of all. Bobbi trusted the other agents to see what she didn’t, to make a shot when she missed. 

Her small panic attack finished, Bobbi listened to her comms, ignored everyone else, and followed Daisy at a distance as she moved around. As the girl greeted other patients, Bobbi noticed that one of the nurses looked unhappy. It was the nurse who was pushing the first old woman’s wheelchair, the one who Bobbi had disliked. He was watching Daisy and her parents along with everyone else, but his eyes were narrowed, his mouth twisted into an ugly frown. A bit puzzled and very suspicious, Bobbi started to comm the other agents when the cameras stopped flashing. The nurses started pushing their patients down the hall to the hospital rooms. The photo op was over. Bobbi watched not-suspicious-nurse for a couple more seconds before taking up position behind Daisy.

“Quake is exiting through the main entrance with the rest of the First Family,” she said, and was surprised to find her voice a little shaky.

“Everything good?” Mack asked.

“...yes. I’ll brief at the White House,” Bobbi responded. The shakiness in her voice had left. Good.

“Ok. Let’s get out of here.”

“Copy that.”

When the hospital doors opened, the mass of people outside surged at them. Questions were screamed, wedding proposals were made, and posters with both were waved in the air. Bobbi could tell the assault of sounds alarmed Daisy, but the girl kept her cool and even waved a little bit. 

Every step was a fight with the size of the crowd. A grown woman reached out to touch Daisy, but one icy cold glare from Bobbi was enough for the woman to retreat her hand. The agent pushed through the sea of people towards the long, black cars only yards away from them. 

When at last they made it, she opened the door to let Daisy inside first. After looking behind herself and doing a quick scan, Bobbi sat beside Daisy and closed the door. The effect was immediate. Bobbi had gotten used to the screams and yells of the crowd, but closing the door to the car had been like cutting off an ocean of noise. The silence would have been deafening had it not been for the other agents confirming locations in her ear.

“That wasn’t too bad, was it?” Daisy asked brightly. Her words seemed both glaringly loud and surprisingly quiet to Bobbi. It took her a moment to figure out what Daisy was talking about.  
Bobbi shook her head, a slight smile over her lips.

“To be clear, Agent Hartley spiked my drink that night,” Bobbi told her.

“What night?” asked Daisy, not catching on.

“The night I said that rain can’t touch me because I was a mermaid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and kudos and comment are welcomed!  
> Humongous thanks to Nazezdha321 for her support and for helping me write this! Love you sis. Also, Sanctuaria, who doesn't judge my rants and helps me through tough spots. Go read their fics, because they are 100 times better than mine.


End file.
